


Unpredictable

by naega_star



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, I suck at titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: What I imagine happened after the cameras stopped rolling at their LoL thing that day when Baek planted a smooch on Heechul’s neck





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heebaek gives us so much and the tag needs more (it needs moooooore)
> 
> Also I scrawled the original draft of this on some scratch paper in like 20 minutes and then attempted to make it into a nice neat drabble so...yeah did the best I could lol

“So...what the fuck was that?” Heechul asks, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Baekhyun’s just grinning at him, the flush of his cheeks doing nothing to detract from how obviously smug he is. Heechul closes the gap between them, caging Baekhyun against the wall. “Did you feel the need to show out while Seulgi was there? Were you worried about your ‘prettiest dongsaeng’ spot?”

Baekhyun lets out a choked giggle as Heechul trails fingers down his side and back up, skimming beneath the hem of his shirt. “She’s beautiful, she--” Baekhyun stops, sighs at the feeling of Heechul’s fingers edging further and further up, “she deserves the title...but we both know you’re hooked on me,” he adds, tugging Heechul closer by his belt loops.

It’s a sudden move, another instance of Baekhyun trying to turn the tables. _“So unpredictable,”_ Heechul thinks, laughing because he knows that’s exactly what he likes about him.

Baekhyun pulls Heechul from his thoughts, reaching up to lace his fingers behind Heechul’s neck and pull him in for a kiss. His smile is mischievous when Heechul pulls back, pleased as he notices his senior’s eyes following the path of his tongue as he licks his lips before speaking.

“I think...you got caught off guard when I kissed you on camera,” Baekhyun says, voice low and breathy. “I think you had to stop yourself from turning around and taking me right there,” he says, punctuates it with a roll of his hips, smugness amplified as he feels Heechul’s half-hard cock.

The look Heechul gives him, eyes practically screaming “so that’s how you want it?” has Baekhyun grinning harder, knowing he’ll get exactly what he was aiming for.


End file.
